


Jukebox!

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [64]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Bucky and Steve go dancing!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/334246
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Jukebox!

There's a really good song on this jukebox, Bucky. Wanna dance? 

Sure, Stevie. I still can't believe Stark fixed up your Tower floor with a jukebox and dancefloor ...

That's exactly the kind of thing he does, and pretends like it's nothing. 

Say... who's this singin? 

Nina Simone. One of the best -- after our time. But I sure do like this one. 

Hm, do you? 

Uh-huh. 

Maybe we should dance a little closer then. 

Maybe we should!

_Buck, you're a whole lotta man_  
_Just take a look at your great big hands_  
_You know you can crush poor me in two_  
_But gentle, oh so gentle are the things you do_

_...So hold me close and squeeze me till I sigh  
Please love me, honey till the day I die_

_No question 'bout the way I feel for you  
So gentle, oh so gentle are the things you do_

**Author's Note:**

> The jukebox is a Gabel Starlite from 1936... it held 18 records!  
> The song is Buck by Nina Simone. She wasn't active til the 1950s, but I know they would love her music!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZrLQ0BLDjxM
> 
> Check out the National Day Calendar. It is pretty silly and artificial, but the topics are fun for prompts! :)


End file.
